Cao Cao
Cao Cao (曹操, courtesy: Cao Mengde 曹孟德) is a member of a noble, powerful family. At Dong Han Academy, he is the student body president. When someone mentions his name, he will appear immediately: "Speak of Cao Cao, and Cao Cao arrives" (說曹操，曹操到); that's his motto. This expression is equivalent to the English idiom "Speak of the devil". Cao Cao dreams to dominate the world. Xiu once commented that he is a person filled with dreams. As a person, he is an excellent strategist and would help the Five Tiger Generals plan battle strategies in times of need. He is also very collected, never allows his emotions cloud his better judgment; this personality trait bothers Xiu when he knows that they are destined to become enemies in the future. Cao Cao possesses a very large library and has access to many resources, including Wikipedia. Using such resources, he is able to gather information and act accordingly. Loss of Wealth and Power Cao Cao's family wealth is greatly dissevered by Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao during Dong Zhuo's malevolent reign, as they both draw his money with political rights: Dong Zhuo draws three sixth while Yuan Shao draws two sixth. The remaining one sixth is later taken by his father for army support. After Dong Han Academy was taken into Yuan Shao's hands, he finds a new landmark at Jiang Dong High School's building and transfers to that location to continue their education. By now, Cao Cao takes up the responsibility as acting principal to keep the school together. Throughout the time, they encounter countless problems that lead them to nearly destruction. In the 43rd Round, he was sprinkled with Shi Ming De Powder, which was sprinkled inside a board wiper, and lost his eyesight. However, he recovered after Zhou Yu gave him the antidote. In the 44th Round, he is offered an army by Sun Quan to war against Yuan Shao's army. Feeling frustrated with running every time they encounter problems, he accepts Sun Quan's offer. Nicknames Though he is friends with the Five Tiger Generals, they all prefer to call him "president" (會長). Relationships Friendships *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] - He thinks of Guan Yu as a special kind of potential and becomes his friend in hopes to use him as a pawn to dominate the school world. Guan Yu gays him with respect. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] / Liu Bei - They think of each other as good friends. But because Xiu/Liu Bei is always mysterious and secretive about what he knows, Cao Cao is constantly suspicious of his identity and potential; always trying to figure him out without much progress. *'Zhang Fei', Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong - Like Guan Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei, they are in truth friends who support each other in need. At least to them. Cao Cao himself may have a different way of thinking. *'Wang Yun' - While Cao Cao was still in his rebellious stage, he would constantly skip school and start fights. One day, Wang Yun came looking for him, telling him to return to school, that he couldn't let any of his students leave. Cao Cao refused to listen at first, but as he kept trying to persuade him, he finally changed his mind and returned to school. Eventually, he became the student body president. He pays Principal Wang with high respect, and they often listen to each other's opinions. However, Cao Cao has a hard time trusting people, which makes them argue now and then because the principal is too trusting in others. *[[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] - They aren't specifically close, but Diao Chan pays him with respect for his status as their student body president. *[[Da Qiao|'Da Qiao']] - While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han Academy to investigate Sun Ce's missing, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend Guan Yu, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu exonerated. *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] - As Ah Xiang has clever and sneaky personality, and Cao Cao holds great power and knowledge, they treat each other with respect and would always come together to strategize a solution to a problem. Love Life *'Xiao Qiao' - In the 8th round, Cao Cao is shown to be jealous of her closeness to Zhao Yun. He always tries to hide his affection of her, but the more he tries to hide it the clearer it becomes to others. Like Guan Yu, he keeps his feelings in the dark for his own reasons. Because Xiao Qiao is unaware of his feelings, his heart is constantly on the edge of breaking when he sees her with Zhao Yun. With some encouragement from Guan Yu, he decides to find the courage to confess to Xiao Qiao. However, this only troubles her as she has no romantic feelings for him whatsoever. He later attempts to buy her a puppy, but it only triggers her painful memories of the missing puppy she had with Zhou Yu. When he finds out how his confession has troubled her, he decides to give up as a way to protect her and their friendship returns to normal. Their friendship later improves as Xiao Qiao begins to care for him more. Before Cao Cao sets out to war under Sun Quan's orders, Xiao Qiao agrees to spend time to think about where they stand. Specialty Strategist Cao Cao is an excellent strategist, he makes his plans very carefully and would help the Five Tiger Generals plan battle strategies in times of need. Powers Cao Cao possesses the basic ability of a powerful power-user: super-speed. He also displays martial arts and strength that appears to be above human. In the 8th Round, he first uses his powers in attempt to help Xiu/Liu Bei restore Zhao Yun's lost powers. In the 9th and 10th rounds, Cao Cao attempts to kidnap Dong Zhuo by poking onto his heart to neutralize his consciousness, and Guan Yu realizes that Cao Cao is actually a quite powerful warrior. In the 12th Round, he practices kung fu for the first time; demonstrating a power called "Long Zheng Wan Li" (龍征萬里). Its effect is unknown because he was interrupted halfway and hasn't used it again since then. In the 13th Round, he becomes captured into the world of demons, but manages to escape sometime later. This indicates he is in fact extremely powerful to be able to escape, as not even the Five Tiger Generals can do so. In the 21st Round, he joins forces with Zhou Yu and Xiu/Liu Bei in their musical atmosphere during a battle against the army of Nan Xiong Nu High School. In the 32nd Round, he uses a new attack Long Pan Hu Ju (龍蟠虎踞) in a battle against Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. Origin In the original Three Kingdoms, Cáo Cāo (Chinese: 曹操; pinyin: Cáo Cāo; 155 – March 15, 220) was a warlord and the penultimate Chancellor of the Eastern Han Dynasty who rose to great power during its final years in ancient China. As one of the central figures of the Three Kingdoms period, he laid the foundations for what was to become Cao Wei and was posthumously titled Emperor Wu of Wei (魏武帝). Although often portrayed as a cruel and merciless tyrant, Cao Cao has also been praised as a brilliant ruler and military genius who treated his officers like his family. He was also skilled in poetry and the martial arts, and wrote many war journals.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cao_Cao References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Males